Growing a Winchester
by LynOfConquest
Summary: Redoing the entire series, except Sam has a kid. Aria Joy was born to Sam and Jess during Sam's time at collage. Now Sam has to worry about a three year old. Also Dean is an awesome uncle. Rated T cuz Dean.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aria!

PROLOGUE

3 years ago...

It had been four months since Sam left his dad and brother. Three months since he started at Stanford. And two months since he started going out with Jessica. She was the most beautiful, loving, kind person he had ever met, he'd say. She would laugh and try to deny it, but he would insist it was true. Jess sighed when she thought about when she met Sam. She had only known him three months, and now she was going to have his kid. Not that that was the major issue. No, the issue was she didn't know how to tell him. Or if he'd be mad. Of if he would stay. Or leave. Or want an abortion. Or if he stayed, would he be a good father. Jess inhaled deeply as the man himself walked into the room. Sam sat down on the couch next to Jess and turned on the TV. Jess cuddled next to his giant body. She felt him lay a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Baby?" She whispered softly.

"Mm?" Came the reply.

"There's something I need to tell you." Jess looked up as Sam looked down so their eyes met.

"What's up?" Sam looked a little concerned.

"I don't know how to say it, so I'm gonna come right out and tell you." Jess said carefully. She was scared, and Sam could tell.

"Babe what's wrong?" Sam asked. 'Wrong'. He used the word 'wrong'.

Jess took a deep breath. "Sam, I'm pregnant." She braced herself for his reaction.

Sam looked shocked. "You're...?" He looked down at his girlfriend's belly. Jess bit her lip and nodded. Sam's eyes widened. "You're sure?" Jess nodded again. "And it's mine?" Jess nodded once more. Sam sat back and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He rubbed his hand through his hair and over his face. He then stood up and paced for a bit. Jess' voice broke the silence.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. Sam stopped and looked at her. He just noticed how scared she looked and sounded.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Well, you're pacing and you look mad." Jess said.

"Baby, I'm not mad, I just wasn't expecting this." He sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I was expecting, something like 'we're through' or something like that." He said with a smile. "No, this is great. Much better than I was expecting."Jess smiled. "I, I, I just wasn't expecting to be a dad. You are going to keep the baby, right?"

"Yeah, I am." Jess smiled as Sam kissed her.

*SPN*

The baby was born 8 months later. A beautiful girl, they named Aria Joy Winchester. Sam tried calling his brother several times, but never got through to him. They got her dedicated in a church, because that's what Jess wanted. Sam invited, or at least tried to invite his dad, Dean and Bobby, but Bobby was the only one who came. When Aria's1st birthday came around they had a big party, again, only Bobby showed up. The same thing happened with Aria's second birthday. No matter how many times Sam called, nether his dad, or brother, would answer their phones.


	2. Chapter 1

I only own Aria

CHAPTER 1

"Common Sam. We were supposed to be at that party 15 minutes ago. And we have to drop off Ari at my Aunt Kara's." Jess straitened out her nurse costume. "You coming, or what."

Sam popped his head out from behind the door frame. "Do I have to?" He said stepping into the middle of the room, holding their three year old daughter. She was wearing a little witch costume, minus the hat which she refused to keep on her head for more than five seconds.

"Yes," Jess stepped up next to her boyfriend. "Oh, she looks so cute." She grabbed Aria from Sam. "What, no costume?"

Sam sighed, "You know how I feel about Halloween. It's bad enough you made Ari dress up."

*SPN*

After the Halloween party, Sam, unbuckled Aria from where she was sleeping in the back seat of Jess' car. "Hey, shh, sh, shh." Sam whispered to the fussy little girl. Sam carried her into her nursery and laid her down. She was out like a light before he closed the door.

"How is she?" Jess asked, now wearing a cut up smurf shirt and pink shorts.

"Sleeping." He said quietly. He leaned down and kissed Jess.

*SPN*

Sam woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a intruder. He sat up cautiously and climbed out of bed. He moved around the corner in time to see a shadow walk past him. Sam jumped out and attacked the intruder who fought back surprisingly well. They fought for a minute before the intruder pinned Sam to the floor, face up.

"Easy, Tiger." The intruder said.

"Dean?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Heya, Sammy." The intruder, Dean, smiled.

"You scared the crap out of me, man." Sam said angrily.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean said. Sam flipped his brother over an pinned him down. "Apparently not."

Sam got up and helped Dean up. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam repeated his question with more force.

"What, I can't come and visit?" Dean asked.

"At four in the morning?"

Dean shrugged.

"You could have called."

"Would you have answered?" Dean countered.

Sam didn't say anything.

Just then, Jess flicked the light on. "Is everything alright?" She asked, seeing the second person in the room.

"Yeah, um, Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam said awkwardly. Dean smiled as Sam introduced.

"Wait, like, your brother, Dean?" Jess looked shocked. Sam nodded. Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Dean said, his smile fading.

Jess smiled slightly, "Not at all."

"I love the smurfs," Dean said, changing the subject.

Jess turned a bit, making like she was going to leave, "Let me go put something on."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dean took a step closer to Jess, "Seriously."

Jess gave him an awkward smile.

"Ya know, you are way out of my brother's league." Dean said now standing right in front of her.

Sam cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with his brother flirting with his girlfriend, snapping Dean back to reality.

"Do you mind," Dean said, addressing Jess, "I need to talk to your boyfriend in privite."

"No," Sam said, walking over and putting his arm around Jess, "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Alright," Dean looked up at his little brother, "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So," Sam replied, "he's probably working overtime on a miller-time shift, he'll stumble back home eventually."

Dean paused for a second and tried again, "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's face got solemn, "Jess would you excuse us, we need to go outside."

Jess smiled and walked away. She headed back to the bedroom but stopped short at Ari's room. She looked in and smiled. She looked so much like her daddy. She had his eyes and her momma's hair. You could see her uncle in her too. Not much but he was their, Jess had never met Dean before tonight, but she could tell. Jess closed her daughter's door and headed back to her own room.

A few minutes later, Sam came back announcing that he was going to leave with his brother right then and there and started packing his duffel.

"You never even talk about your family, and now your leaving to spend a weekend with them?" Jess tried to reason, "And with Ari and Monday coming up…" Jess didn't have to finish her thought.

"You and Ari will be fine, and I'll be back by Monday, don't worry." Sam planted a kiss on her forehead, "It's just the weekend." Sam grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. He stopped to check on Ari before he climbed into the front seat of his brother's Impala. Jess watched as Sam and Dean drove away, so afraid they weren't coming back.


	3. Chapter 2

This is a disclaimer, i only own Aria

CHAPTER 2

Sunday night, Jess put some fresh cookies onto a plate on the counter. She handed one to Ari.

"Thank you Mommy." The three year said. "Is Daddy gun' be home tonight?"

"I think so, sweetie." Jess smiled.

"Good, he needs a cookie." Ari said decisively and went into her bedroom.

It was past Ari's bedtime when Jess saw the Impala pull into the parking lot and Sam get out. Jess stepped away from the window and went into the bedroom. A moment later she heard someone come in.

"Hey, Sweetie. How was it?" She turned. "Your not..."

There was a man in the bedroom and it wasn't Sam or his brother.

Sam walked into the apartment and put his bags down. He sighed and walked into the kitchen a small plate of cooled cookies sat on the counter with a note that said 'with love, from Jess and Ari'. Sam chuckled and grabbed one, eating it as he walked to the bed room. He stopped and checked on Ari on the way in, finishing the cookie. He walked into his own room, Jess was no where in sight. Figuring she was getting ready for bed, laid on the bed, closing his eyes. He felt something on his forehead, causing him to twitch. He felt it again and opened his eyes. Above him, Jess was pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from her abdomen.

"No, no!" Sam scrambled off the bed as his girlfriend burst into flames. He ran to Ari's room and grabbed her out of bed.

"Daddy?" The sleepy little girl said.

"Yeah, sweetie." Sam said, grabbing the small bag of hers he always kept packed in case of emergency, "we gotta go."

He carried her, her stuff and his stuff out of the building.

Dean drove away after dropping off Sam. He glanced back sadly on his rear view mirror. In the mirror he saw smoke rising from the building. He quickly turned the car around and sped back to the apartment. He pulled up across the street to see Sammy and a kid standing outside. Dean got out of the car.

"Sammy!" He jogged over.

Sam turned around. "Dean. It got her. The thing that got mom. It got Jess."

Dean nodded understandingly. "Common." Dean lead the way back to his Impala. Sam put the bags in the trunk of the Impala as the firetrucks showed up.

The little girl looked at the trucks and then at Sam. "Daddy? Is there a fire?" Dean did a double take. 'Daddy?' His brother was a dad and he didn't tell him?

"Yeah baby. Our house caught on fire." Sam said.

"Oh," she said, "are all my toys gone?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"Oh." She looked really sad. "Daddy, who's that guy?" She pointed at Dean.

"He's my big brother, your Uncle Dean." Sam replied.

She looked at Dean, "Oh."

Sam pulled a pair of keys he grabbed off the counter from his pocket. "Dean." He tossed the key to Dean, "could you get the car seat from that silver car?"

Dean turned and walked to said car. He was still trying to process things. His brother had a kid and he didn't tell him. And how old was she? Two, three years old? Pretty much the entire time Sam had been gone.

He grabbed the car seat and walked back the the Impala. Sam set it up in the back seat and put his girl in it. She fell asleep pretty quickly, even with all the excitement. The fire pretty bad when the cops showed up. They asked a few questions the let Sam leave. Dean drove to a motel and got a room. Sam put Ari down and stepped outside. Dean followed. They sat.

Dean watched as his little brother nearly broke in front of him. He wanted to comfort him but what was he gonna say? 'You OK?' 'It'll get better.'? Obviously he wasn't OK. And he had watched first hand how their mom's death tore their dad apart.

"You have a kid?" He said, not having something better.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said suddenly turning cold toward him.

"How long?" Dean looked at him.

"She's three now." Sam returned the glance.

Dean exhaled shortly, "What's her name?"

"Aria." Sam said. Dean could tell he was getting mad.

Dean nodded quietly.

"You know, you really are a jerk, Dean." Sam said. Dean looked up.

"What?" Dean said taken aback.

"This little act your playing?" Sam said, "What is you game here?"

"What act? What game?" Dean asked.

"Like you don't know." Sam huffed and stood.

"Well I don't, so why don't you tell me?" Dean said, frustrated.

"This thing, with Ari," Sam said, "Asking questions."

"Really?" Dean stood and looked at his brother, "My brother had a kid and didn't tell me. And your mad at me asking questions?"

"I told you, Dean." Sam said, slowing down a bit. "I called over and over. Called Dad too. You both just ignored me."

"What?" Dean said. He had called? Dean had never gotten a message or missed call.

"I called you first." Sam said. "As soon as I knew, I called you. Left messages for days."

"I never got any of them, Sam." Dean said.

"What?" Now it was Sam's turn to stand and stare at the other.

"I had no idea." Dean said.

Sam nodded and sat, staring into the parking lot.

Dean let out a deep breath and sat down again.

Ari woke up in a strange room. She sat up and looked around. Daddy was on the bed next to her and and a stranger was on the other bed. She pushed Daddy's shoulder and said him name quietly.

"Daddy? Daddy?" she said the second louder than the first.

Daddy rolled over, "What baby?"

"Who's that guy?" she asked pointing at the stranger.

"That is my brother, Dean." Daddy answered.

"Is he littler than you?" Aria asked.

"I heard that." Dean said getting up.

"No, he's older that me." Daddy said.

"But why's he smaller?" Ari looked at Dean who was now standing.

He chuckled and answered her, "Because he drank a lot of milk when he was a kid."

"If I drink milk will I get bigger than you?" She asked.

"Probably not." Dean walked over to the coffee maker and started a pot.

Aria looked around the room. "Where's Mommy?"

Daddy looked down and Dean looked at him. Daddy looked up at Dean. Dean gave him a prodding look.

"There was a fire in our house last night. And Mommy was in it. She got hurt a lot." Daddy looked at Dean again. "And she had to go away."

"Is she gonna come back?" Ari asked.

Daddy shook his head. "No," he whispered out. Dean dipped his head and looked at the floor.

"Is she in Heaven?" She asked, "with Gramma?"

Daddy looked at Dean but Dean didn't look at him. Dean just looked at Aria.

"Yes. Yes she is." Dean said.

"Oh. But what can I see her?" She asked, "When I go to there also?"

Dean nodded, "yeah. But that won't be for a very long time."

Later that day, Aria was playing a game on Sam's laptop and Sam and Dean were talking.

"So, I assume that your not coming with me?" Dean asked.

"I need to find the thing that killed Jess." Sam replied.

"And the kid?"

Sam stayed quiet. He needed to find this thing. But he didn't want to raise his daughter the way he was raised.

"I get it, Sam, I do. But..." Dean trailed off.

"I know." Sam said.

"Alright. We need to get to those coordinates before the case gets cold." Dean said, "so get your stuff in the Impala."

Dean let out a long, unsure breath as he looked at the car seat on the backseat of the Impala. He remembered when that was Sam's spot. Sam came out and put Aria in the seat, the sat in the front.

"Ya ready?" Dean asked, starting the car.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and put Palo Alto in the rear views.


End file.
